Theodore Knight (New Earth-Two)
History Early Years Ted Knight was an Opal City Native, who had a passion for inventing and enjoyed all forms of science, with his favorite being Astrology. Knight start his superhero career in his early twenties after inheriting his Grandfather's Observatory outside of Opal City, where he spent most of his time studied the stars. During this time Knight began tinkering with the idea of harnessing the power of the stars and using it to help mankind. That idea eventually evolved into what he call a Gravity Rod, a device that absorbs the light from the stars and converted it into energy that allowed Knight to use it to levitate himself and other objects, blast energy from it, and create a force field. Before he could reveal his invention to the public, Ted's home was broken into by a group of burglars who came to his home believing that they would find chemicals to make drugs. They would eventually lock Knight in his lab, but failed to take his Gravity Rod from him. Knight, upon being left alone then proceeded to use the Gravity Rod to blast the door away and scare off the burglars. After making the burglars flee, Ted began to consider using the Gravity Rod to protect people directly, believing that if he revealed the device to the public people would take advantage of it and use it for evil. After much personal debate over the matter, Knight decided he would use the Gravity Rod to protect people as a masked vigilant and would become the Hero of Opal City. Knight would quickly develop an armored costume and would take the alias of Starman. Knight would be continue to operate as Starman for years, where he fought enemies such as Mist, Icicle, The Shade, and Ragdoll. As the years passed, Knight would eventually meet and marry Adele Doris Drew and have to sons, David Knight and Jack Knight. Shortly after starting his family Ted would become a professor at Opal University upon the request of the Dean who was a friend of his. During his time as a Professor of Astrology, Ted would teach a young man named Justin Ballantine who idolized him and aspired to be like him. Ted would often invite his students to his observatory and would allow them to use his telescope for their research. During one of these research nights someone found their way into the room, where he kept his Starman costume and Gravity Rod research and found some of his research and notes were missing. Ted would begin searching for them, but would discover the next day that Justin was the one who found the room and took the research to look at and was scared what he might do if he told him the truth. Ted would believe Justin and would get the missing papers back and would forgive him. Even with a family, Ted would continue operating as Starman, but would eventually slow down after his wife died of a heart attack. Present The Justice League While Knight was at his observatory looking at the stars, his police radio reported a hostage situation in the City. After hearing this Knight changed into his Starman costume and grabbed his Gravity Rod and made his way into the city. Upon arrive Starman made his way into the building to free the hostages, but to his surprise there were none to be seen. Just as Starman realizes that it is a trap multiple masked thugs shoot Starman with tranquilizer darts, which quickly make him lose conciseness. Starman would later awake in restrained in a small cell, with a woman covered in scales and another woman in a costume. The three quickly begin to talk and the woman covered in scales reveals that she is Marella an Atlantean princess and the other woman in the costume reveals that her name is Jesse Quick, daughter of Johnny Quick, which surprises Starman. The three of them soon are brought forward to what appears to be the dinning room, where four other costume individuals were waiting along with a normal looking man. Starman recognizes one of the costume individuals as the vigilante, Hourman. The normal looking man steps forward and introduces himself as Vandal Savage. Savage would offer the group an invitation to join him in taking over the world. Everyone of the heroes would quickly refuse and Savage would tell his men to remove them from his presence as he leaves the room. Category:Males Category:Levitation Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Energy Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Heroes Category:New Earth-Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Humans Category:Inventors Category:Justice League (New Earth-Two) Category:Deceased